


Age View

by theNewDesire



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theNewDesire/pseuds/theNewDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing about how everyone (meaning the people around him) saw Harry throughout his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age View

When Harry Potter was born, everyone thought he was adorable. He was a hope for the future in a war-torn world.

From the ages of two to ten, everyone thought he was a nuisance and/or a delinquent. No one wanted to be friends with him and his only living relatives thought he was a freak and a waste of space.

When he was eleven, everyone thought he was a superhero. He was seen as a kind of King Arthur reborn. A powerful person and a deadly foe.

When he was twelve, everyone thought he was evil. They thought he was going to kill his classmates and friends.

When he was thirteen, he was considered to be a poor, victimized boy, the target of a deranged murderer.

When he was fourteen, everyone thought he was a liar and a cheat. They thought he was a glory hound who was willing to put himself in danger for attention.

When he was fifteen, everyone thought he was mentally unstable and a pathological liar. No one believed a word he said and everyone turned a blind eye when the government tried countless times to shut him up.

From when he was sixteen onward, he was considered a hero again. He was called “The Chosen One”. He was, once again, seen as a King Arthur coming to save his people.


End file.
